HS: Love is like heaven, but can hurt like hell
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: On Haitus. Gomen for this
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story combined with all my favorite shippings and a few o.c. ages:**

**May-15, Drew-16, Ash/Misty- 17, Damion or Barry- 17, Dawn-15, Paul-17, Gary- 16, Avery- 15, Lily- 16, Anna- 17, Joey- 17, Lucas- 16, Kenny- 16.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own Avery, Anna, Joey and Lily!**

Chapter one:

May's P.O.V-

The alarm went off, playing my favorite song _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift. I sat disoriented, wondering why my alarm went off in the first place. Oh right it was the first day of high school. I was a freshman at the local high school in LaRousse, LaRousse high. Simple but it was the best school in the district. I as well as my best friends Dawn and Avery. My other best friend Misty was two full years older than us so, it was just us. I turned off my alarm just as it was about to repeat itself. I ran a hand through my tangled chocolate brown hair.

I slowly climbed out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom attached to my room. I walked in and the light flickered on. I shielded my eyes with my hands, and pecked in between the spaces in my fingers. After my eyes adjusted to blinding light I grabbed my towel, I stripped so I could hop in the shower. After the ten minute shower I wrapped the towel around myself and began to brush my hair. It hung to my mid back, which was long. I gazed at my reflection, the sapphire orbs gazed back at me. I rocked back and forth debating whether to blow dry or not. Five minutes passed and I decided on blow drying. When I completed blow drying I curled the tips of my hair. When I finished I proceeded to brush my teeth. Applying minimal makeup, I opened the door to my room.

Walking into your pitch black room after coming out of a blinding light one was painful on my orbs. Flinging open my walk in closet I stood, wondering what to wear. Finally I picked navy skinny's, light blue tank top, black leather jacket, and heeled ankle boots I was ready. After I put my hair in a high pony tail.

I slung my back pack over my shoulder and scurried down the stairs. I saw my family sitting at the table. My father was reading the paper and sipping coffee. My mother was preparing blueberry pancakes. My little brother was drinking apple juice and playing on his DS, probably Pokémon.

Dad hearing my shoes bounce on the floor looked up, "Good morning honey."

Mom hearing dads comment turned around and stopped her tuneless humming, "how are you this morning dear?"

"I'm fine thank you." I muttered before getting myself a glass of orange juice, "Morning Maxie."

"MAY! My name is not _Maxie_ it's Max." Max said Maxie with disgust.

"Okay whatever." I sat beside my brother and pecked at what he was doing.

Just before I could ask if it was Pokémon, he jumped up and yelled, "WHOO! I just caught a Darkrie!" (A/N: I didn't spell that right did I?)

"Whoopi doo." I cheered sarcastically, and folded my arms across my chest.

"May, enough with the sarcasm!" Mom scolded, and dad just sat there contently drinking his coffee and trying not to smile.

"Okay." I sighed and let my backpack plop on the floor. Mom passed me a plate of pancakes, which I devoured quickly.

Max muttered, "Pig." Under his breath. Before I could get mad at him a horn honked in the drive way.

"Got to go. That's probably Misty, Dawn and Avery. Bye!" I grabbed my backpack and raced out the door. Misty's blue convertible sat in my drive way.

"Good morning guys." I said cheerfully sliding in the spot next to Avery in the back. Dawn and Misty were in the front. Misty was a loud girl who always spoke her mind, which was the opposite of Avery. Misty's scarlet hair and emerald eyes gave her a fierce appearance, but she was a softy at heart. Dawn was a cheerful bubbly girl who loved cute, fluffy things. She had indigo hair and midnight blue eyes. She was a nice girl who loved romances and wanted a boyfriend more than anything. Now Avery was our average bookworm. Her quant expressions and words of kindness, made her delicate. As if one harsh word would break her. She had amber hair and chestnut eyes. Freckles covered every inch of her nose and under her large eyes. On her face she wore cerulean colored glasses. And then there was me. Yeah, we were a weird group of friends.

"Wow, your cheerful this morning." Misty commented and pulled out of the drive way.

I pouted, "So I can't have a good day?"

"I don't know why you consider this a good day, we start school." Dawn said drastically, causing us all to burst out laughing.

"Dawn, not all of us hate school." Avery said raising her head from the book she was reading. Her face was flushed from the laughing.

"Avery's right Dawn. And I thought you would be happy to go to school considering all the boys that'll be there." I stated causing Misty and Avery to groan.

Dawn's happiness pecked up, "YAY! I forgot! I Love me some boys." Avery giggled while Misty and I howled with laughter. Dawn just smirked at the thought of all the cute boys.

Misty pulled into the parking lot of the school. Four sets of doors opened and closed simultaneously. Avery, Dawn and I hugged Misty because he had to get our timetables at the office.

The office was a cozy space, with plastic orange chairs. The secretary's name was Mrs. Gordon. We told her our names and she gently picked through a file cabinet.

"May Maple." She handed me my timetable and extra curriculum package.

"Dawn Dawson." She gave Dawn the exact same thing.

"Avery Johnson." I could see Avery's curriculum package was huge. Bigger then Dawn's and mine.

"Oh my god! I got into drama!" Dawn yelled excitedly. I glanced at my timetable and moaned. I also got drama. Not that I wasn't happy to be in Dawn's class, it's just, I hated acting. Woo, all of the performing arts classes were on mine.

"YES!" Avery hooted happily, "I got into all of the advanced classes!"

"That's awesome, Avery." Our little genius, I was glad she got into those classes.

"Who's your homeroom teacher?" Dawn asked as we past a few seniors and Dawn winked at them.

"Uh, it just says Brock." I glimpsed at the top of my table.

"No way! Me too." Dawn and Avery giggled, then Dawn continued, "That's so cool we all have the same homerooms!"

"Yeah, it is." I said just as we walked into our homeroom already filled with people. Dawn linked her arms with Avery's and mine. She steered us to the back of the room to three desks all empty and in a row. Dawn sat in the middle Avery was to her right and I her left.

"Hello my name is Brenna. Who are you." I glanced around to see who this girl was talking too, then realized the question was directed to me.

"Oh, uh I'm May Maple." I looked at the girl. She had chin length russet brown hair and sea green eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I've never seen you around LaRousse before. Are you new?"

"No. we probably went to a different school in ." I said, and looked towards Dawn. She was shamelessly flirting with a guy, who had red hair and blue eyes. (A/N: for those of you who don't know what is, its grades 7-9)

"Oh okay. Well it was nice meeting you." Brenna walked away and my eyes wondered over to Avery. Her nose was in a beat up copy of _Pride and Prejudice._ I wondered over to her.

"How are you?" She looked up startled, then saw it was me. I had perched on the side of her desk.

She grinned, "I'm fine, how are you." She pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"I'm good, but I bet Dawn is better." She followed my gaze and began to giggle.

"The last time she flirted that bad, she got a stalker." Avery giggled more, and I sputtered with giggles. The giggle fit lasted 3 whole minutes, until Dawn came back and raised her brows.

"Who's lover boy?" Dawn cocked her head to the side, then realized what I was talking about.

"Oh, him? That's Daniel." Dawn shrugged, unaffected by Avery's steady gaze.

"You don't sou—" the bell cut me off. I groaned and hopped off Avery's desk and stumbled when my feet touched the ground. Avery and Dawn's arms shot out to steady me. I grinned sheepishly and scurried over to my desk.

A man with brown hair and dark skin walked into the room. He placed his brief case on his desk.

He cleared his throat, "Good morning. I'm Brock. Now you may be wondering why it's just Brock. It's because why should you call me Mr. when I call you by your first name, right?"

I heard Dawn mutter, "Right."

I giggled a little loudly and every eye in the class turned to look at me.

"Do you find something funny, Miss. Maple." I shook my head.

Dawn murmured something else, "I do recall he said I call you by your first name."

This time Avery joined in with me when I giggled.

"Ladies! This-" Brock was now cut off, "Okay class you can leave now."

Dawn, Avery and I scampered out of the class, before Brock could get us to stay.

Lunch time.

Dashing through the halls looking for the cafeteria was not a good start on my first day. Then I saw Misty and a boy with black hair. I sighed relived.

"MISTY!" I called after my friend. The red head, paused and turned.

"MAY!" She called back, and waved me over.

I jogged over and arched a brow at her.

"May, this is Ash. He's in my homeroom." The boy smiled and offered me his hand.

I shock it, "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"May, why exactly were you running down the halls like a manic?" Misty inquired.

"Because I can't find the cafeteria. Can you help me Mist?"

"Of course. Let's go!" Misty turned right and walked through some double doors.

I sweatdropped, "Oh that's where it is."

"Come on Ash, I'll introduce you to my other friends." Misty dragged Ash and I into the room.

She pulled us to the table that Dawn and Avery were sitting at. They look up at us.

"Ash this is Dawn and Avery. Guys this is Ash." Misty introduced them.

"Hi, I'm Dawn." Dawn smiled warmly but-surprisingly- didn't flirt.

"Avery." Avery continued to read her book, without looking up.

Two girls ran over, "Misty!" They said in unison.

"Guys these are my friends Lily and Anna. Their sisters." One girl had raven hair and azure eyes. the other had electric blue hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Lily." The raven haired girl stated.

"I'm Lily's older sister Anna." The blue haired girl grinned.

"Lily, Anna these are my other friends May, Dawn, Avery and Ash." She pointed to us as she said our names.

"Hi." We all said, excluding Misty.

"Come, I'll introduce you to my friends." Ash grabbed Misty's hand and led her and the rest of us to a table full of guys.

"Sup?" He asked the boys. They all looked up wondering why he interrupted their conversations. Their mouths became a gap at all of us girls.

"Nothing." They stuttered, eyes widening when Dawn flipped her hair, Anna winked, Lily giggled, Avery smiled, and I smiled widely.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Guys, these are my new friends. This is Misty, May, Dawn, Avery, Lily, Anna." He pointed to us in the order he told our names. "Girls, these are Drew, Damion, Paul, Gary, Joey, Lucas, and Kenny." He did the same for the boys as he did for us.

Most of the boys were fairly good looking. Damion had golden spiked hair and amber eyes. Paul had dark purple hair and indigo eyes. Gary had auburn spiked hair and hazel eyes. Lucas had inky black hair and gray eyes. Kenny had brown hair and eyes. Joey had cerulean hair and sapphire eyes. But the one who I found most stunning was Drew. What with jade hair and the most stunning emerald orbs I've ever seen. He was stunning. I continued to study him, till he turned his head. Sapphire met emerald. The shock coursed through me. His eyes were so damn beautiful.

We all sat down. I looked away, flushing in embarrassment. I heard Avery giggle and I looked over. Gary was sitting beside her, complementing her on something. She played with the sleeve of her jacket. I hoped Gary was not a player. All I knew is if he breaks her heart, myself, Dawn and Misty will break his face.

"Hey, March! What are you staring at?" Drew asked someone, till Misty nudged me. I followed her gaze to see Drew had addressed me.

"Are you talking to me?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"Your name, is March isn't it?" He asked, cracking his knuckles.

"No, my name is _not_ March. My name is May."

"Whatever close enough." He smirked and flicked the fringe away from his eyes.

"NO! It's not close enough!" I hissed at him. Every conversation stopped. Every eye at the table turned to us.

"It is close enough March." He disagreed, still smirking.

"_MAY!_ MY NAME IS MAY!" My shriek echoed across the cafeteria. The place fell silent.

"Do I look like I care?" He glared darkly, smirk slipping into a frown.

"Well I could care less if you did. But I certainly care if some idiot messes up my name!" My chair clattered to the floor as I stood roughly.

"I am not an idiot!" Drew stood repeating my actions as his chair connected with the floor.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" I screamed, slamming my palms on the table top.

"The square root of five is 2.23606797749979." Drew yelled back without hesitation.

"That proves nothing!"

"Yes, it does! I'm smarter then you! Just admit it!" He screamed, "You're the idiot!"

Tears sprang to my eyes, "LET ME AT HIM!" I shrieked just about lunging over the table. Arms held me back. I hissed and squirmed, but it was no use.

"We'll take her to the bathroom." Dawn held onto my right arm. Misty, Lily and Anna helped. Avery hovered nearby. She turned and glared darkly at Drew, before following us into the bathroom.

Drew's P.O.V-

I sighed and shrunk down onto the table. I couldn't believe it. I yelled at a girl. I remember how infuriated she became when I called her an idiot. Even now as I try to deny it, she was beautiful. What made me yell at her? I recalled how her sapphire eyes filled to the brim. She had the most delicious curves I had ever seen. Her face was the face of an angel.

"Dude, did you just yell at a girl?" Damion asked poking me in the side.

"I don't know what happened." I muttered, and rubbed my eyes in my hands.

"And I thought I had anger problems." Paul said, and I glared darkly at him.

"Watch it." I hissed, watching with amusement as he shrank back.

"I think you like her." Gary acknowledged, "Why do you like her?"

"I don't like her okay, Oak?" I disagreed, crossing my arms.

"Whatever you say Hayden." My eye twitched when he used my last name.

"Guys ju—" Ash stopped talking because of the powerful glares he received from Gary and I.

"Stay out of this Ketchum." I growled, and flicked the fringe away from my eyes.

"Time for a haircut." Paul murmured, and pretended to cough.

"Look whose talking." Damion grinned, and a moment of awkward silence passed before we all burst into laughter.

May's P.O.V-

In the bathroom.

Tears rolled down my cheek and Dawn and Misty cracked their knuckles. Avery hugged me and Lily and Anna just stood there. Misty told Lily and Anna the pack between us.

"We made a pack, 'We are sisters, if someone breaks our heart or hurts us. We break their face.' May is like my sister, so I'm going mess up grasshead's face."

"We want in." Anna said and Lily nodded.

"Sure, we could use some more friends. Welcome to the pack!" Dawn whooped and hugged them.

"Now let's go break that beautiful nose of his." Anna smirked evilly.

"No," I croaked, "It's fine. You guys don't need to get suspended because of me."

"But May! Your like my sister! I love you and want to protect you." Avery's tiny body hugged me tighter. The thought of Avery fighting a guy who was at least 6"4 was terrifying.

"I know you guys love me, but getting suspended is not goanna help me." I pleaded, hugging Avery tight.

"Alright." They agreed, knowing arguing would get nowhere.

"Hey Misty. Do you have a crush on Ash?" Dawn ask, she was sitting on the counter swinging her legs.

Misty blushed, "N-no!"

"Oh my god! Misty WaterFlower has a crush!" Dawn teased, and hopped down off the counter top.

"Okay, fine I do. But I think you've got a crush on someone." Misty smirked when Dawn's face went bright red.

"N-no, I don't!" She stuttered, crossing her arms.

"Maybe it's Paul." Anna suggested, receiving a glare from Lily.

Dawn gagged, "Eww, no thank you."

"Bet it's Damion." I bet standing and pulling away from Avery's grasp.

Her face became dark red, "It's not! I've only known him for 10 minutes!"

A grin tugged at Avery's lips, "It so is!"

"Is not!" Dawn squealed from embarrassment.

"Dawn, just tell us who it is!" I groaned.

"Fine it's…"

**Oh, is that a cliffie? No not really. you should know who it is. I hope you enjoyed, and my favorite part, REVIEW! Please, and I'll give you any guy you want, or girl. Whatever. Just ask for a certain person, by REVIWING. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the second chapter to HS: Love is like heaven but it can hurt like hell. So sorry it took so long to update… Okay some changes and mistakes, Dawn's last name is Berlitz, not Dawson. And Brenna, is actually Brianna. And Avery's eyes are blue. Sorry for that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**May's P.O.V-**

"Fine it's er well, you did kinda guessed it." Dawn's face grew darker, the blotches spread to her neck.

"Ahaha! So it was Damion!" Misty laughed, a few tears leaked down her cheeks.

Dawn glared at the red-head, "It's not like anythings going to happen! He's 17! He's the same age as you Mist. I mean, I'm only 15! Totally not worthy."

"Whoa! Stop rambling Dawn! Who cares if he's two years older?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at the bluentte.

"I do! I mean, he's probably got a girlfriend! He's _so_ hot!" Dawn leaned against the counter, fanning herself, dreaming about Damion no doubt.

Anna smirked, "Wow, Dawn, he's not that hot. But Joey…" She trailed off in deep thought.

Lily blinked at her sister, "Joey? Really?"

Anna glared at her, "Shut it, sister dearest."

"Alright enough!" Misty snapped. Anna and Lily quit fighting, "No sibling feuds right now. We can stay in here forever and talk about who's cute and who's not. We're at school for shits sack!"

I spoke up, "Misty's right. First off, we can punch Drew. Second, we keep everything we said in here a secret. Okay?" The girls nodded.

"If we're confessing who we like, may I?" Avery asked quietly at my side.

"Of course, Avery."

She blushed, "I like Gary."

"Gary's a player," Misty said flatly, "He's cheating on his girlfriend, Leaf, with a cheerleader."

"He is not!" Avery denied, "How would you know anyways?"

"Ash. Gary is Ash's best friend. Ash said he literally brags about 'banging' two chicks at once. His words not mine."

Avery pushed up her glasses, "Oh. I guess he's not the kind of guy I thought he was." She tugged at the hem of her dark blue sweater.

I put an arm around her shoulders, "It'll be okay, Avery."

She sniffled, "I know."

Three minutes later, we were all prepared to leave the bathroom. Together we strolled out of the bathroom. I noted that Damion's face lit up when he saw Dawn.

She sat beside him. I heard him murmur, "What took you so long? Maybe I should fine you."

Dawn giggled, "How much? Is it in money, or kisses?"

Damion's face lit up like a fire truck. He sobered and whispered huskily, "You tell me?"

Kenny snickered, "Give it up Damion. She's not game."

Damion and Dawn glared at the boy.

I continued to watch amused by the affair.

"I'm sorry, May." I jerked my head around, into the arrogant stare of Drew.

I sputtered, "You just called me May!"

Drew looked at her skeptically, "No I didn't. You must be hearing things, March."

I sighed agitatedly, "God, fine whatever. Call me whatever the hell you want."

Drew smirked, "I was just trying to be nice, March."

I shook my head and turned away. Paul was stabbing his food with a fork, muttering something about die ice-cream man. I observed Lily was glancing at him every few seconds. Gary was attempting to talk to Avery. She'd just give him a cold shoulder. Gary was upset, she refused to talk to him. Then a girl with short brown hair came over, eyes red.

"How could you?" She screamed at him. The table quieted.

"I don't know what your talking about, Leaf." Gary said, but it was evident he was lying.

"You fucking cheated on me, with that bitch cheerleader! Brittney or whatever the fuck her name is!"

"Her name is Quinn." Gary said.

Leaf sneered at him, "So you admit it! We are so over. I can't believe I ever loved you. Fuck you Gary Oak." Leaf twitched off in a haze of fury.

Gary shrugged, unaffected by the event. Misty gave Avery a 'I told you so' look.

The bell rang. I collected my tray and dumped the contents into a nearby garbage can. I muttered all the way to drama.

I bumped open the door to the class room. In my arms, was a notebook and a pencil. The teacher Miss. Smith was writing something on the whiteboard.

I ignored her and grabbed a seat beside Dawn. I recognized Brianna from home room. Her eyes lit up when Miss. Smith turned away from the board. I blinked. No way did it actually say that.

"Well, good morning class. Today we are lucky enough to have one of our jr.s in todays class. He is the best actor our school has seen in 50 years! Please welcome, Drew Hayden!"

My mood soured. I crossed my arms and huffed quietly. Dawn nudged me. "Are you okay?" She whispered. I shook my head angrily.

The door flew open. Drew strolled in as if he owned the place. He shut the door behind him.

For the next hour Drew preformed different scenes of different plays. He could literally portray a character as if that was who he was. Drew became one with the character.

Every girl in the class—excluding my self—had their eyes glued to Drew. I snorted, totally not affected by him at all. Drew's emerald orbs flickered to my face. He glared for a fraction of a second. Drew walked over to Miss. Smith and whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Miss. Maple, it seems that you aren't impressed with Mr. Hayden's performance. Would you care to assist him?"

I gulped, knowing it would be no good to say no. "Okay."

I hesitantly got out of my seat. I shuffled over to him. Girls eyes burned into my back.

I stood opposite to Drew. He said, "I hope your aware of the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet. That is what we're doing."

I nodded. Out of corner of my eye, I saw Dawn give me an encouraging thumbs up.

I turned my attention back to Drew as he started reciting. _"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"_

May gasped as if Juliet herself, _"Ay me!"_

Drew continued, as Romeo, "_She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

And then I repeated one of the most famous lines ever, "_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." _

Miss. Smith stood up, stopping Drew, before he could speak. The whole class was silent. "Bravo!" Miss. Smith clapped in complete awe.

I smirked happy with my talent. Drew stared at me stunned. The class burst into applause. We bowed slightly.

When the bell rang, signaling us to go home, Drew pulled me aside.

"I didn't know you were that talented, March."

I ignored the March and said, "Thanks, Drew."

He nodded curtly, "And, um, here. For earlier." He dropped a perfect crimson rose into my palms. I blushed. "See you later, May." Drew left the class, door closed behind him.

"Don't get your hopes up. He's mine."

**YAY! I finally updated! Oooo, another cliffe. Anyhoo, I hope you liked and I'll try to update sooner. I have 3 other stories that need to be updated. Review! **

**~Emerald~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm on a roll for this story. Sorry if last chap seemed kinda confusing with May's acting talents… I'll explain! Oh I forgot in last chap, I don't own Romeo and Juliet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**May' P.O.V-**

"Don't get your hopes up. He's mine." I froze at the familiar sounding voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said turning to meet the cold eyes of Brianna.

Her eyes flickered to the rose I held clutched to my chest, "Sure you don't. I hate to break it to you… oh wait I don't hate to break it to you. But Mr. Drew is mine. Understand?"

"Mr. Drew?" I asked, confused at the name, "I thought his name was Drew?"

Brianna slapped me. I gasped at the sudden pain. "How dare you address him by his real name? You only should do that with Mr. Drew's respect."

"So you mustn't have his respect," I said coyly. Brianna raised her hand as if to slap me, but she didn't.

"Just remember," She growled, "I'll be watching." Brianna stormed out of the room, completely pissed.

I put a hand to my now red cheek, "Owww."

I sighed. Jogging over to my table, I collected my things. I knew Dawn would be waiting for me at my locker.

As I arrived at the locker, she bombarded me with questions.

"Where did you get that rose? Why is your face red? I thought you hated acting, why are you so good?" Dawn rambled a few more.

"Whoa!" I stopped her. She ceased talking and waited for my response. "I got the rose from Drew. Brianna slapped me. And I do hate acting; I guess that was just a natural instinct, to act. I'm not really that good."

Dawn's eyes widened, "Wait. A natural instinct? That's impossible, you like became Juliet! For a moment I thought you were her. And why did Brianna slap you?"

I shook my head, "I didn't become her, but Drew became Romeo. It was…" I trailed off. Somewhere deep in me, I really did like Drew. "Anyway, she slapped me because she wants me to stay away from 'her' Drew. And get this, she calls him Mr. Drew." Dawn giggled slightly, but still held a cocked brow.

"It was what?" She prompted, definitely noticing my blush.

"It was er, beautiful?" I tasted the word on my tongue and described with Drew, it was a perfect match.

Dawn smirked, "Does little miss May, have a crush on Drew Hayden?"

My face grew darker, "N—no!"

Dawn was about to replay, but my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked into it.

"_Where the hell are you?_" They demanded. I could tell by the voice that Misty was mega pissed.

"At my locker."

_"Get out here now unless you want to walk home."_ She hissed.

"Okay calm down, we'll be there in a sec." I hung up before Misty could give me a lecture.

"I'm guessing Misty isn't happy about us being 10 minutes late."

I winced, "You heard that didn't you?"

Dawn giggled, "Yup! Now let's go before she joyfully kills us!"

I gave her a skeptical look, "How can you be happy about that, Miss. Berlitz?"

Dawn shrugged linking our arms, "Because for the first time, Misty will actually kill someone happy."

"Dawn," I said frustrated, "Misty's never killed anyone."

"Yeah, but if we don't hurry, we'll be her first murder victims."

"Or we'd just have to walk home," I pointed out.

"No, you'd walk home. I'd call James to pick me up." Dawn smiled at the thought of riding home in a limo.

As we started walking, I said, "Dawn not all of us have millionaire parents."

She snorted, but didn't respond till we hit the courtyard, "Billionaires actually. Daddy's company just sky rocketed last night. Same with mums." I knew Dawn didn't like to talk about her parents. That's usually why her boyfriends don't last. They just use her for her money, than leave her heart broken.

"Hey, it's okay. I was just kidding." The conversation ended. Dawn was facing the ground, refusing to look at me.

We got to the car in a matter of minutes.

"What's wrong?" Avery asked, from the passenger seat.

I mouthed the words, "Her parents."

Avery and Misty nodded solemnly. I could tell they were concerned.

Dawn and I crawled into the backseat. I caught a brief glimpse of her face. Black lines of mascara ran down her cheeks. I knew it was something more than just boys. One is that her parents are never around, and she's always alone. But Dawn rarely opens up to people because she doesn't want to lose them. Dawn still isn't fully open to us and we've been friends for years.

Misty idled the car in front of a huge mansion. A giant 'B' was on the gate. Misty unlocked the car, and Dawn stepped out. She wiped her eyes, and walked up to the gate. Misty waited for it to open, before she pulled away from Dawn's house.

"I hope Dawn's okay." Avery said with concern. Her eye brows pushed together in worry. Misty stayed silent, but was evident she was worried.

"Something's wrong. Dawn closing up." I said.

Misty stopped again in front of Avery's house. Her younger siblings ran around the front yard playing tag. Her older—very protective—brother smiled at her.

"Hey Justin!" Avery said getting out of the car jogging to her brother. Justin had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. Justin was 18, a senior at LaRousse high.

"Avery." Misty pulled away, driving to my house.

"Hey, Mist, I'm concerned about Dawn."

Misty's knuckles tightened on the wheel, "I know, something's wrong."

"But what? Why wouldn't she tell us?" I was talking to myself more than her.

Misty shook her head and stopped at my house, "Pick you up tomorrow May." I nodded and left the car. I watched her drive away. I shook my head and ran up to the door. The key would not budge in the lock. I'd be outside for another 3 hours before mom got home. Dad of course wouldn't be home till 8, and Max was at Marcus's house.

"Damnit!" I cursed, sitting down on the porch.

I figured nothing could make this day worse. Boy was I wrong. It started raining.

"AHHH!" I screamed in complete outrage. I was going to catch a cold in this weather.

A black limo drove by, but slowed and stopped in front of my drive way. The window rolled down and I could see Drew's shinning emerald eyes.

"What are you doing, March?" He called.

"I'm standing here freezing just for fun." I said sarcastically, "What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm locked out." My teeth started chattering.

"Oh, uh," Drew hesitated, looking at me then back at the limo. "Would you like to come over, till the rain stops of course?"

"A—are y—you su—sure?" I asked rubbing my arms with my hands. Damn leather jacket.

"Yeah now come on before you—" I sneezed in the middle of his sentence, "Catch a cold. I guess I'm too late for that. Come on, May."

I ran over to the limo. Drew opened the door and I slid in. Closing it, the heat radiated from the seats. I was shivering.

"Take that off." Drew commanded.

"W—what?" I shivered again.

"Take the leather jacket off." I peeled it off, and glanced at him. Drew took the jacket from me and handed me a black sweatshirt. It was his, I assumed, mostly because he was just wearing a purple tea-shirt now. Water dripped down my face. He waited for me to pull on the sweater, which I did. Then did I realize that the limo was moving, and what Drew smelt like. Roses and mint. I couldn't believe someone could smell so good. I relaxed into the seat, warmth filling me, till I sneezed again.

"You're sick." Drew informed me quietly.

"No I'm not!" I denied, the stutter gone from my voice.

Before Drew could speak, the driver said, "Mr. Hayden, you are home."

Drew nodded, and grabbed his backpack, and my jacket. He popped open the door and held a hand out to me. I hesitantly reached for it, feeling Drew's warm fingers hold mine. He pulled me out. I gasped when I saw his house, or mansion. It was at least 5 times bigger than Dawn's. Drew walked up to the front door, still holding my hand, opening it, he gestured me in. I stepped inside the spacious foray.

Drew shut the door, "Go in the living room. I'll get you a cup of tea." I nodded and found the living room, a few minutes later. I sat down on the soft plush couch. A fire was roaming in the fireplace. A huge plasma screen T.V was against the west wall. Two more black plush couch's sat around the T.V. Coffee tables sat around, loitered with gossip magazines. I caught glimpses of some of the covers. Most of them had Mr. Hayden on them, Mrs. Hayden and Drew. Including a girl, who I could only assume to be Drew's sister.

"Here." Drew's voice made me jump. He held out a cup with a tea bag in it. I took it from him, and had a cautious sip. Camomile. My favorite.

"Thank you," I said, placing the cup on a coaster.

"Your welcome, May," Drew's lips twitched into a small smile.

"You called me May, again!" I blurted.

"Yeah, and?" He took a sip of his tea and set it down. He leaned closer, smirking, "May, is such a nice name."

I blushed and pulled away. "Then why did you call me March?"

Drew smirk grew, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I stood, "I would!" I stepped back and tripped over the foot of the coffee table. "Ow! Shit!" I hit my head on the side of the table.

Drew cocked an eyebrow, but eyes filled with worry, "You okay?"

I pressed my hand against my head, "I'm fine."

"Good. You're a klutz." He informed me.

"I know." I moaned, pain erupted in my head. Drew helped me up and set me back on the couch.

"Drew! Do you know where my…" The girl stopped talking, eyes frozen on me.

"Holy shit! Where the hell did you come from Aurora?" Drew asked.

"From my room, Drewy who's this?" She asked.

Drew ignored her question, "How come I didn't hear you?"

"Not wearing heels. Who's this?" She demanded, crossing her pale arms.

"I'm May, a friend of Drew's." She turned her violet eyes on me.

"More like girlfriend."

"I not dating him/her!" Drew and I said simultaneously, blushing at the possibility.

"Whatever. Drewy, where's my cell phone?" Aurora gave us another skeptical look. I nearly burst out laughing at Drew's nickname.

Drew scowled at her, "How the hell I'm I suppose to know?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Nice to meet you May." She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and twitched out.

"Sorry about her. Little sisters. You know?"

I shook my head, "No I don't. I have a brother."

Drew's lips popped open, "Oh. Okay."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, not everyone has sisters."

Drew got cut off once again, when a man with dark green hair and eyes and a women with black hair and violet eyes, appeared in the doorway.

"Who's this, Andrew?" The women asked.

Drew flinched, "May, mum."

His father glared at him and me. "Why is it here?"

"Uh, because it was raining and she could have caught a cold." Drew stated. His mother looked at him, as if to say, 'don't piss him off.'

Mr. Hayden's eye twitched.

"Er, I have to go. Bye Drew." I slipped past Mr. Hayden, basically, running out the front door. I ran. I Didn't stop till I got home. Then I felt guilty for leaving Drew there alone with his parents. I shouldn't be, should I?

**YAY! Two chappies in two days! What's going on with Dawn? Is Drew going to be okay? Review! **

**~Emerald~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, enjoy, and I will clear up any confusion from the last chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Pokémon.**

**May's P.O.V-**

I collapsed on the porch, having no idea why I was guilty for leaving Drew with his parents. I mean their his family. But a feeling in my gut was saying different. Questions swirled in my head. How did he know where I live? How did I find my way back? Why I'm still wearing his sweater? I cursed and leant against the sliding of the house waiting for mum.

A car pulled up, and mom popped out of there. She smiled, and waved me over.

"Hey!" I called jogging over to help her with the groceries.

"Why are you outside?" She asked as we walked to the door, arms full of bags.

I jerked my chin in the direction of the door. "It wouldn't unlock."

She eyed the sweatshirt suspiciously, "Hum, are you sure? I mean where's your leather jacket?" In the back seat of Drew's limo.

"Uh, in my backpack." I lied, "Yes, I'm sure."

Mom nodded, still not fully convinced, "Okay, whatever. I'll get the door." Mom carefully stacked the bags at the door. Then she reached out and put the key in the lock, turning it. The door made a click sound, and she twisted the handle, opening the door.

"Oh, look. The key worked."

Mom smiled amused, "Why wouldn't it?"

"Like I said, it didn't for me." I pointed out. Mom shook her head. She bent and grabbed the bags, shuffling into the house. I followed silently. She set the bags on the counter, and motioned for me to do the same. After all the bags were in the house and door shut, I excused myself to my room.

I shut the door quietly and slid down it. I was so confused about everything that has happened today. So much drama. I mean, I knew Drew for about a day, and I ended up at his house. Like what the hell? But I did have a nagging feeling like I've met Drew before. Maybe that's where the guilt came in?

I sighed, irritated and fished my cell phone out of my backpack. I dialed Misty's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey May! What's up?"

"Lot's." I admitted, "I got locked out of my house and Drew drove past offering to give me shelter at his place. Then his parents arrived and totally freaked at Drew for having me over. Now I have an overwhelming guilt and don't know why."

"Wow," Misty breathed, "Maybe we should conference Dawn and Avery."

"Yeah we should." Misty clicked a few buttons on her line. I heard a dial tone and Avery answered.

"Hey."

"Okay, now Dawn." More clicks.

"Hello?" Dawn's voice sounded tired, and flat.

"Are you okay?" All three of us asked.

"I'm fine," She snapped, "I have to go. I'm busy." Dawn hung up.

"Okayyy." I said. Then I repeated my story to Avery, but was still concerned about Dawn.

"Wow."

Misty snorted, "I know. that's what I said. How did Drew know where May lived?" I was wondering the same thing.

"Maybe," Avery muttered, "He was just going home, and that happened to be a route."

"But how come I've never seen a black limo pass my house?" I countered, knowing I probably shouldn't argue with her.

"I don't know!" Avery cried, obviously over worked.

"Chill," Misty said, "We'll figure it out tomorrow. Good bye." Avery and I muttered good byes and the call ended.

I crawled over to my bed, pulling myself up. Then I remembered I was wearing Drew's hoddie.

"Shit." I muttered, before dozing off, into a dreamless sleep.

**The next morning…**

I sat on the porch step, waiting for Misty. Nothing fancy with me today. Just jeans, a top, and high tops, with a blue sweater. Drew hoddie was freshly washed and folded on my lap.

Misty pulled up the driveway. I was surprised to see Dawn there, but happy also, that she decided to leave the house. Avery sat in the front this time, hair pulled back into a bun, with chopsticks holding it in place. Misty's hair hung loosely past her shoulders. Dawn's hair was curled hanging past her shoulder blades. Dawn looked very sad this morning. I said nothing as I slid into the seat beside Dawn. She had a very far off look, on her face. No one mentioned the hoddie I held.

Misty caught my eye in the rearview mirror, indicting she was worried.

"Dawn?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

Dawn shook her head, "My parents are getting divorced. I have to pick one to live with."

"That's horrible!" Avery exclaimed, "Making their child choose."

Dawn nodded and stopped talking. Misty pulled into the parking lot. All of us got out slowly, not really excited today. Ash was waiting for Misty at the door. She smiled brightly at him, running towards him. She linked their arms, and together they walked into the school. I know something's going on with them. Damion shyly walked up to Dawn. She smiled sadly, but went with him anyways. That left me with Avery.

"Let's go to homeroom." She said feeling just as abandoned as me. In the crowded halls, I saw a familiar green head. But the was something wrong with him.

"I'll be right back. Actually, go to homeroom. I'll meet you there." Avery sighed, I bet feeling completely alone. She nodded and weaved her way through the crowd.

I pushed past many people, trying to get to Drew.

"Drew!" I called, a few people to go before I was behind him.

Drew ignored me and kept walking. I groaned and pushed faster. I finally reached him, yanking him around. I nearly screamed at what I saw. Drew's left eye was a shiny purpleish- black. He had a black eye. I noted that his lip was torn, and cheek slightly swelling.

He flinched at my horrified gaze. He turned his head away, refusing to look at me.

"What happened?" I gasped, words forming.

"Nothing." He muttered. The halls cleared. Warning bell rang. Oh well, this was way more important.

"What _happened_?" I said more forcibly. We were the only ones left in the hall.

"I'll be late." He started to turn. I grabbed his wrist. He glared at me irritated, which must have been hard because of the shiner.

"I'm not going to ask again."

Drew snorted, "Okay, whatever. Let go, because I'm not going to tell you."

"You better. Or else." I threatened, tapping my foot, still gripping his wrist.

Drew glared at me darkly. Since having no effect, he told me, "My dad."

"What?" I gasped, completely in shock.

"My dad wasn't happy about having you over." He said resentfully, "He hates people who aren't billionaires. So he hates all my friends. Him finding me with a _'poor'_ girl, his words not mine, made him think I was dating you. So he hit me."

"Why didn't your mom try to stop him? Why didn't you call the police?" I demanded, wanting to know, why he put up with that shit.

"My mom? She could care less. She went to get a fucking cup of coffee. The police? Their under my father's lead. They can't do shit." He directed his glare to the floor. A tear leaked down his cheek. I wiped it away with the tip of my finger. He smiled sadly at me.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault." A few tears dribbled down my face. All of my questions vanished.

Drew shook his head, "No it's not."

"I'm sorry." I repeated. More tears spilled. I held Drew hoddie out to him. "I forgot to give this back. Hey, just a quick question, how did you know where I live?"

Drew laughed shakily, "Thanks." Drew wiped away the tears, I shed for him. "I didn't know. I was just on my way home and saw you outside." He shrugged. Damn, Avery. You always have to be right.

I smiled, and brought my lips to his cheek. I pulled away blushing like crazy. I gazed into Drew's emerald eyes. He looked so hopeless. So I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged him tightly. He tensed, but loosened and hugged back. The bell rang, signaling we had to be in class now. Drew and I paid no attention to it.

Drew and I pulled back. Drew cocked his broken face to the side.

"What?" I asked.

"I feel like I've met you before." He admitted.

"Same. But I swear we've never met before this day." I shook my head.

"Are you sure? We could have been too little to remember for all we know. It's just, I've never seen anyone with eyes as blue as yours since I was little."

"I have the same feeling about your eyes." I had been feeling a little unsettled by his eyes. I guess it was because I'd seen them before.

"But where? And how come we don't remember?" Drew was asking himself more than me. Drew's injury's forgotten, attendance vanished. Drew and I were more interested in why we'd never remember. But something about Drew's abusive father was bugging me, besides the fact he hits his kids. Everything he'd said. My head started spinning.

"Oh my god! I know!"

**Done chapter four. There's your cliffe. Hahaha, you must hate me for that. Anyway, it's late, I'm tired and don't feel like writing anymore for tonight, so you get this lovely cliffe. Maybe I won't update for 2weeks? I don't know. Review for more! The more reviews the faster the next chapter. Hehe, don't hate me! P.S- I'm not threaten you, just saying, it would help motivate me.**

**~Emerald~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god, oh my god! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had writers block! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Okay, just… just read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**May's P.O.V-**

Drew stared at me expectantly. The words had long since ceased. I couldn't form the words, no matter how the thoughts tested the way things should sound.

Finally, I could form words! I opened my mouth to proceed, when the rang. Drew groaned, and people poured out of their classes.

"I should go," I said, turning slightly, "I'll tell you later." I left him there. I was completely flustered, my cheeks burned, as I hurried to class.

In my flustered state, I was not looking where I was going and bumped into a boy with a white hat.

"Sorry." I began to step around the other person, but he grabbed my right wrist tightly.

"What?" I asked, frustrated with the stranger in a white hat.

"Who are you?" He questioned, gripping me tighter. The warning bell rang.

I cursed. "Late for class. Now let me go." I struggled against his strong hold.

"Your name?" He growled, digging his nails into my skin.

"May! Now let me go!" I cried. Satisfied he dropped my wrist. His nails had broken the skin, leaving 4 individual cuts. I rubbed my wrist gently.

"Pleasure. Name's Brendan, and I'll see you soon." There was something left unsaid. The sinister tone was underneath the friendliness. He whirled around and was gone. He scared me.

Shivering, I trembled all the way to class, barley making it in time. My fingers shook as I wrote my notes. Tiny blood splotches covered certain words. When the teacher finished with the notes, I tore a piece of my tank top off and tied the fabric around my wrist. I was still shacking, and for a reason I couldn't explain.

Dawn found me outside of class.

"What happened?" She demanded, taking in my shuddering form.

"This guy, he…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Yes, I wanted to, but the words didn't come out as I tried to speak them. It was if an unseen force was preventing me from telling what the stranger did.

"He what?" Dawn asked, pulling me to the girls washroom.

I stopped her, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" whined Dawn, who took on a pout.

How could I explain, without hurting Dawn's feelings? "I just can't. Please understand." Dawn's lower lip trembled.

Swallowing, Dawn nodded. "Okay." There was still a hint of sadness, but it soon passed. "Damion stopped by yesterday."

I gaped at her. "Dawn, you'll have to tell me about it later, but we have class now. Let's go." Dawn sighed, but left anyway. I smiled at her retreating form, and went to class.

For the next, two periods, I could not stop thinking about what Brendan did to me. And why the hell did he seem so familiar? Still pondering, I sat down at the lunch table with Misty, Ash, Dawn, Damion, Avery, Gary and Drew. My tray consisted of a soda, and a slice of pizza. I opened the soda and took a small sip. My fingers played with the pizza, picking off is toppings. My eyes scanned my friends. Misty was whispering things in Ash's ear. Dawn was giggling at something Damion said, and playing with his fingers. And Avery was explaining to Gary chemistry, and he was staring at her with awe. Drew was just as absentminded as I was. He picked at his salad with mild interest. His cheek rested in the palm of his hand, eyes drooping.

"Where is everyone?" I tried to start a conversation, but everyone seemed lost in their own worlds. Drew glanced up.

"I have no clue. Probably have something better to do, anyway." Responded Drew, as a small fork full of food entered his mouth. He didn't seem the same lately.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, ignoring my food.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one with the makeshift bandage." His tone was so rude!

Tears burned in the back of my eyes, for some unknown reason. I glanced down sharply, turning my full attention back to my food, and ate slowly. I blinked back the tears. Drew reached over and touched my hand. I flinched.

"Sorry for being rude, I just have a lot on my mind." The Drew was apologizing?

"Um…"

Damion interrupted, "The Drew is apologizing? Oh, shit, the world must be ending. It's the apocalypse!" Dawn giggled even more. "Next Gary will be apologizing. Then the world will explode." Ash sputtered, choking on his water. Drew and Gary's faces burned bright red for the embarrassment.

Gary got to his feet, but in his haste, he knocked over Avery's water and down the front of her shirt it went.

"I'm sorry!" Gary gasped. Avery stood up, blushing furiously. She pulled off the drenched sweater, only to reveal the tank top underneath was indeed also soaked. Her face was very red now.

"Oh, I guess the world won't explode if Gary apologized." Damion shrugged, not affected by the sight of Avery in a wet tank.

In Avery's mortification, she sprinted to the bathroom. Misty, Dawn and I got up and followed her. Misty and Dawn rushed into the bathroom. I paused glancing back at the table. Gary's face was so red; it could have competed against a fire truck and won for brightest red. Drew hung his head, looking at the table. Ash and Damion hovered a few feet away from the table, wondering if they should see if everything was all right. And the cafeteria was howling with laughter, especially the cheerleaders.

I growled and ducked into the bathroom. Avery had her knees attached to her wet shirt, and bawling loudly on the ground. Dawn was trying to coax her up so we could dry her shirt. Avery muttered out excuses, that I could barley understand. Avery couldn't handle the humiliation, ignoring the fact that Gary was _so_ ogling her chest.

No matter how much I wanted to comfort Avery, I had to talk with Drew. I exited the washroom, and ran back to the table.

"Drew, I need to talk to you." Drew's head lifted at the sound of his name.

"May, is Avery okay?" Gary asked hesitantly, still brighter than a fire truck.

I glared at the pervert for a moment, but sighed and stopped glaring. "No, she's crying her eyes out. You humiliated her." He looked heartbroken and kept sending fleeting glances at the bathroom. Ash and Damion had been taking hesitant steps towards the bathroom. But I had other problems to deal with.

I turned back to Drew. "Let's go." Drew stood and followed me to the courtyard. Brianna kept on glaring at me.

Outside, Drew leaned against an Oak tree.

"So what's up?" He asked casually, looking down at me.

"Um, I know when we met, like before."

Drew straightened, "Okay, I'm listening."

"So, we met when we were five, in kindergarten, but we don't remember because we aren't suppose to. We had been best friends, and never left each other's sides. Then I had to move to Petalburg, and I destroyed you. Your father used to be a kind man, but having you dead inside, he took to beating your mom, who was, I think, pregnant at the time. You told me this three days before I was going to move. Then on the second day, you can to school beaten and abused. I had asked why, and you said, 'because I can't stand to see him hurt my mom.'" My lip trembled, from all the memories that haunted me, in an unnoticeable ways. I had blocked the memories. Now I had to speak them.

Drew touched my lip, "You don't have to go on."

I shook my head, "No, I do." I took a deep breath and continued, "So, anyways, I had begged my parents not to move. But they didn't listen, so I had talked to your father on my last day. I asked him to stop hurting you… But, well, he told me it was my fault and then he… he… he hit me hard, you see. And well, after that, I couldn't remember what was going on. You came to talk to me, but had no idea who you were. I only vaguely recalled your eyes, cause no one can forget them. As you tried to talk to me, your father came to you and hit you once again. Then, you looked at me and said, 'who are you?' I responded with, 'who are you?' And we never spoke again. My parents kept saying I should call Drew, but I didn't know who you were, and they didn't know why. So after the years, they stopped mentioning you and left the subject alone." Drew's fists were clenched with rage.

"I can't believe he hit you! How did you remember?"

"Because those three days still haunt me." I said and wiped away my fallen tears. Drew shook his head wildly.

"Why can't I remember?" I sighed. I tucked a strand of green hair behind his ears.

"I don't know." I once again kissed his cheek and hugged him. "But you will. I promise."

**Yay! I'm done! Bet your happy. And now, my dear readers, I leave you until next time. Review.**

**~Emerald~**


	6. Chapter 6

**God damn it, I have to update more often for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**May's P.O.V-**

After I had confronted Drew, I rushed back inside to check on Avery. The girls had managed to get her tank top dry, but the sweater was another issue.

"I can't go around in a tank top all day!" Avery cried hysterically.

I sighed, "Avery, come to my locker. I have an extra sweater you can borrow."

"Thank you." She said gratefully. Together, Misty, Dawn, Avery and I exited the bathroom we'd taken refuge in.

Gary shuffled up, completely flustered. Misty glared at him.

"I—I'm sorry, Avery." Gary's hand jerked out and there was the purple sweater he'd been wearing all morning. He now just wore a tight fitted black shirt.

"Thank you, Gary." Avery smiled sweetly, and accepted his token. We could see it in Gary's eyes; he was _so_ falling for her.

Gary attempted to smile, but failed numerous times. So he settled for a nervous laugh and hurried away. Avery pulled on the sweater, and blushed furiously.

I turned to Dawn, "We need talk, Miss Berlitz."

Dawn paled, "O—okay."

I nodded to Misty and Avery. I dragged Dawn away.

"So, what happened with Damion?" I questioned, smiling at her.

Dawn blushed, "Oh, um, well…"

_Flashback… (Dawn's P.O.V)_

_ I opened the door to my home and threw my backpack at the wall. Glowering slightly, I ran a hand through my hair and hissed a string of unintelligible words. _

_ The front gate rang. I pressed the button, "Who is it?"_

_ A friendly voice I never thought I'd hear responded, "Whoa, chill out. It's me by the way."_

_ Deciding to tease him, I asked, "Who's me?"_

_ "Me, Dawn, me. Damion Jun." I giggled and pushed a second button. The gate opened. _

_ I heard him knock on the door a moment later. I opened it, smiling. "Hey."_

_ "Hey," Damion smiled crookedly, "Nice place."_

_ My smile turned bitter, "As if. My parents are getting a divorce, and I have to pick between them. Oh, and their causing me emotional distress." Jeez, why was I telling Damion this? _

_ "Oh, Dawn." Damion sighed and pulled me into the circle of his arms. I breathed in his scent, and hugged him tighter._

_ "That's not fair, Dawn. It's just not." Jeez this guy was tall. My head barely reached his shoulder._

_ I pulled away, "I don't need comfort." _

_ Hurt shone in Damion's amber eyes. He reached out his hand and touched my arm. I nearly jerked away. "Please, Dawn. Let me help you. Let me listen to your problems."_

_ This time I did jerk away, "No! You'll just use me for my money then leave me alone!" _

_ Offended, Damion stepped back, "Is that the type of person you make me out to be?"_

_ "Well, no, I, mean, it's just…" I was so flustered, "It's just that all my boyfriends have used me for fame and money. I'm sick of it. I just want to fall in love with a guy who'll love me for me."_

_ Damion's eyes softened, "Those just weren't the right guys." I hadn't realized I was crying till Damion wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb. _

_ "Thank you, Damion."_

_End of Flashback… (Back to May's P.O.V)_

"Oh, wow, that's great Dawn." We had been walking during the flashback, so now we were somewhere in the school. By the drama room I believe.

"Yeah, he stayed with me for a long time…" She smiled dreamily.

Then it hit me, "So, wait, you're telling me that this whole conversation happened in the foyer?"

Dawn blushed, "Yes."

"Wow." I shook my head. These two were a perfect match. They we're both airheads.

"May, I think I really found someone worth wild this time. I think he's, the one." Dawn said excitedly.

"Isn't that what you said about your twenty other boyfriends from the past?"

"I mean it this time!" Dawn growled, crossing her arms.

"That too?"

"Argh, can we just drop the subject?"

I sighed, "Yes, we can."

**A month later…**

Drew still hadn't figured out his memories of me. I was getting slightly impatient, but that was beside the point.

Dawn and Damion were still to chicken to ask the other out. Anna and Joey had started dating, which was cute because they both had blue hair. Lily and Paul became sort of friends, and talked a lot. Misty and Ash kept their friendship a blaze, and wouldn't ask the other out for afraid of rejection. Gary and Avery were on the borderline to dating and borderline just friends.

As for Drew and I, well, let's just say I didn't know what to make of our relationship.

But yet, despite it all, I still felt an attraction to Drew. I couldn't help it. When his wounds had healed, my heart beat even faster. I found myself watching him, eyes lingering on his face before turning away flustered.

And then there was Brendan. The creep who wounded my arm. Every time I passed him in the hall, shivers would run down my spine.

Brianna glared at the back of my head in drama. In some classes, she turned her whole body in my direction, just to glare at me. God, it was annoying.

I've felt dazed for the past week. I didn't feel 100% lately, and my friends started to get anxious. I didn't eat, and my grades dropped significantly. But it always happened this time of year. I grow sick with worry, because…

It was the time of the year were Drew had been abused at the age of five.

**That was really short! I'm sorry! There are going to be maybe four more chapters, so hang in there. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
